got7fandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson
) | birth place = Kowloon Tong, British Hong Kong | height = 174 cm (5’9″) | weight = 63 kg (139 lbs) | blood = O | associated = GOT7 | job = Singer Songwriter others... | position = Lead Rapper Lead Dancer Sub-Vocalist Face of The Group | agency = JYP Entertainment Team Wang }} Jackson Wang (tradicional Chinese: 王嘉爾, Korean: 왕가이) born on March 28, 1994 in Hong Kong, China), also known simply as Jackson (Korean: 잭슨), is a Chinese rapper, singer and dancer. He is the lead rapper, lead dancer, sub-vocalist, and face of GOT7. History Early life Jackson was born in Kowloon Tong, British Hong Kong on 28 March 1994. His father, Wang Ruiji, was a member of China's national fencing team and an Asian Games gold medalist. His mother, Sophia Chow, was a former acrobatics gymnast from Shanghai, China. His maternal grandfather, Zhou Yongchang, was the pioneer of ultrasound diagnostic medicine of mainland China, who died in 2017. Under the guidance of his father and other professional coaches, Jackson started his fencing training at the age of ten. He went on to win multiple awards as part of the Hong Kong national fencing team, including first place at the Asian Junior and Cadet Fencing Championship in 2011. He attended the American International School Hong Kong. In December 2010, Jackson auditioned for the South Korean talent agency JYP Entertainment in Kowloon. He was offered a scholarship to Stanford for fencing, but turned it down after passing his auditions. In July 2011, Jackson moved to Seoul, South Korea for his K-pop training. He made an appearance on the reality survival program WIN: Who Is Next two years later, which aired on Mnet on 6 September 2013. The program was a competition between YG Entertainment trainees (who have now debuted as members of Winner and iKON), and JYP trainees. Jackson appeared alongside fellow trainees Mark, Yugyeom, and BamBam, now all members of GOT7. Debut with GOT7 Jackson made his official debut as a member of Got7 with the debut single "Girls Girls Girls", released on 16 January 2014, from the group's first EP Got It?. On 29 April 2016, Got7 held their first concert in Seoul, where Jackson performed his self-composed songs "I Love It" and "WOLO (We Only Live Once)" with his group members Yugyeom and BamBam. In November 2017, prior to the release of Got7 second Japanese extended play "Turn Up", Jackson dropped out of all the group activities in Japan due to health concerns and conflicting schedules. Solo appearances In 2014, Jackson joined his first variety show, SBS' Roommate, as a member in its second season. Jackson's individual popularity rose after he appeared on the series, and because of it he was eventually awarded the Newcomer Award at the 2014 SBS Entertainment Awards. He subsequently appeared on several other Korean variety shows such as Star King, Law of the Jungle, Happy Together, Radio Star, Problematic Men, Our Neighborhood Arts and Physical Education, SNL Korea, A Look At Myself, and others. On 12 May 2015, Jackson was appointed as a new MC for SBS' music show Inkigayo, following the departure of ZE:A's Kwanghee. In December 2015, Jackson made his Chinese television debut as one of the presenters (alongside He Jiong) on the Chinese version of the show Please Take Care of My Refrigerator, called Go Fridge, which was well received. He also wrote the lyrics, composed and arranged the theme song for the show in seasons 2 and 3. In March 2016, Jackson was appointed as MC for Fresh Sunday, a show on Hunan TV. Later in 2016, he starred in the show Fighting Man alongside Jam Hsiao, Wang Kai, Jing Boran, Bai Jingting, and Yang Shuo. In December 2016 Jackson's first solo commercial for Midea was released in China. On 26 June 2017, JYP Entertainment announced the upcoming release of Jackson's first solo album in China, as long as the establishment of a dedicated management team named Team Wang for his activities in the country. His first single, an English track titled "Papillon", was released on 26 August; moreover, on 30 August, he released "Novoland: The Castle in the Sky" (Chinese: 九州天空城), the theme song for iOS game Novoland: The Castle in the Sky 3D, breaking away from hip-hop and making a first try with melodious and classical music. After establishing his own studio in China, Jackson began endorsing beverages, clothing brands and electronics, which include Pepsi, Snow Beer, VIVO X21, Adidas, Douyin Application, Lenovo in China, and Hogan in Hong Kong. Jackson attended the 2017 MTV Europe Music Awards as an Ambassador of Great China on 12 November. On 13 November, he was appointed as Alibaba Group Tmall Global's Chief Wonderful Goods Officer. On 30 November, he released its second solo single, "Okay": similar to "Papillon", he wrote the lyrics, and composed and arranged the song together with BOYTOY. On 9 February 2018, Jackson was appointed as envoy of Hong Kong Tourism. On 20 April, he released his third self-written single, "Dawn of Us", an English song once again composed and arranged in collaboration with BOYTOY. While "Papillon" dealt with the theme of self-struggle and "Okay" described self-love, the track exhorts to appreciate the present and live with enthusiasm. The duo paired up again for "Fendiman", a collaboration with Fendi China: upon its release on 25 May, the song topped the U.S iTunes Pop Chart and ranked second on the iTunes Top 100 Songs Chart, reaching first place on the latter the following day in the U.S. and several other countries, including Thailand, Bangladesh, and Ethiopia.In the meantime, "Papillon" was included in B2 Music and Vibe Asian hip hop and rap compilation album Urban Asia Vol. 1, which was released worldwide on 9 May. Jackson also featured in one of the four exclusive tracks, "Can’t Breathe" by Eddie Supa, together with Stan Sono. On 14 May, his solo track "X" for Snow Beer superX was released. On 22 October 2018, Wang signed with Canxing Culture to enter the international market. On 18 December, Madame Tussauds Hong Kong announced the creation of Wang's wax figure. On 14 January 2019, he was appointed as the new ambassador of Fendi China. On March 23, 2019, Wang held a birthday party titled "328 Journey Festival" at the Beijing Olympics Sports Center. The 5,000 tickets were sold out in 98 seconds. Then he collaborated with Qin Fen, and released the single "Another" on 19 June 2019. On July 20, Fendi launched its first ever velvet collection called "Fendi X Jackson Wang Capsule Collection". The limited edition collection, for which Jackson designed clothes, shoes and accessories, sold out immediately after the launch. It was then released worldwide on July 26. On 12 September, 2019, Wang held a listening session of his first album Mirrors for the press: the digital record, which expresses the emotions of the contemporary youth and incorporates elements of China's traditional culture, was produced in China, South Korea and United States of America. Wang supervised the whole process, from the initial creation to the packaging, and was personally involved in arrangements, lyrics writing and MV shooting. The first single extracted, "Bullet To The Heart", was released on September 24 with a music video directed by Daniel Cloud Campos, and tells the obstacles and hardships experienced in pursuing something. Mirrors went on pre-sale on September 26 and sold 453,000 copies within ten days, making it the third best selling digital album of 2019 in China. The album's second single was "Dway!", published on 22 October with its music video. In conjunction with the release of Mirrors on 25 October, the singer and artist Da Yan created an interactive video installation space titled Bullet to the Heart: 0328 at the LOVE LOVE LOVE Art of Love Exhibition at Shum Yip Upperhills Tower 1 in Shenzhen from 24 October to 3 November. On 11 October 2019, leading up to the release of Mirrors, Wang was featured in three tracks from 88rising's album Head in the Clouds II: "Tequila Sunrise", "Walking", and "I Love You 3000 II". On 12 December 2019, Wang was featured on the song "Face Power" from the album Mr. Enjoy Da Money, a solo album by Higher Brothers' KnowKnow. Discography Filmography Television series Television shows Social Media * Official Instagram: @jacksonwang852g7 * Official Twitter: @jacksonwang852 * Official Weibo: @jacksonwangG7 * Official Youtube Channel: Jackson Wang VEVO Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:Jackson Category:Members